


hello, kitty!

by luvyounie



Category: NCT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Feelings, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, slight pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie
Summary: Never in a hundred years would Mark find himself wearing cat ears and a tail for his school festival, but a certain someone takes interest and Mark doesn’t seem to mind this ridiculous getup anymore.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Mark Lee (NCT)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 155





	hello, kitty!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic .. for me :) I have revived the markniel tag cause they are my guilty pleasure heh

Mark wasn’t sure how he got to this point. He was standing in front of his classroom door with a pair of fluffy cat ears on his head and a long slinky black cat tail tied around his waist. He sighed disdainfully, his unenthusiastic attitude making other students wary of going into their classroom. He winced when a smack landed on his back and whipped around to glare at Yukhei, who despite his tall, broad stature, was quite excited to be donning the cat ears and tail.

“Come on man! Can you at least try to smile? You’re scaring all the customers away,” Yukhei complained.

“Then why don’t you take greeter spot then?” Mark grumbled.

“Can’t, still serving some customers. Plus your shift is over in like 30 minutes, suck it up dude.”

Mark groaned, wanting to shove the menu that he was holding at Yukhei. He suppose he could tolerate this for another 30 minutes, then he could go on his well deserved break before it was his turn to serve. Yukhei left him with a pat on his shoulder and Mark slumped against the doorframe.

It was the spring festival at his high school and each class got to transform their classroom into something fun and entertaining for a day. He had seen some of the other sophomore classrooms on his floor and one of them even transformed into a haunted house. His class was so close to becoming a game room, where they could borrow the computers from the PC room for the day and set up games and students could come in and play. But the students in his class were adamant on doing something different because they already did the game room last year. Cafe was one of the top choices, however since some people complained it being too plain and other classes were probably going to do the same thing, they decided to add a theme to it. And somehow they landed on the cat cafe theme, which almost all the girls in his class immediately agreed upon. Since animals weren’t actually allowed on school property, they had to improvise which meant some students were chosen to wear the cat ears and tails. Mark was one of those unlucky people.

He sighed, adjusting the damned cat ears on his head and forced a fake smile on his face. He let the time tick by, greeting a few students on their way out of their classroom and waiting for his shift to end. There was about five minutes left of his shift and he was just about to pass the menu in his hand to his classmate that was going to take over for him when there was a pat on his shoulder. Mark spun around abruptly, startled by the sudden closeness of the person that he had to look up.

There stood Kang Daniel looking very dazzling in his school uniform. The white collared shirt always seemed a bit tight on him and the way he loosened his tie and popped the first two buttons of his shirt had Mark staring a bit too long at the man’s chest. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and he just exudes this laid back aura.

“Hey Mark. Interesting get up you’ve got going on,” The senior said, eyes glued to the cat ears on his head.

“O-oh hey sunbae. I, ugh, it’s our class theme,” Mark said bashfully.

“What’s your class doing?”

“Uhm.. cat cafe.”

Daniel gasped, delighted. “I love cat cafes wow. It’s a really cute look on you.”

It was quite impossible for Mark to hide the blush growing on his face. Daniel reached his hand out to touch the cat ears on his head, stroking at the fluffy material.

“Y-you think so? I thought it was kinda cheesy,” Mark muttered.

“No way, I love cats. I have four of my own,” Daniel exclaimed. He retracted his hand and peered inside the classroom. “Are you serving right now? I would love to sit in for a bit.”

“O-oh I’m actually going on break right now. My next shift starts in an hour.”

Daniel pouted, but his smile was quick to return.

“Then I’ll come back for you! I was suppose to be grabbing some extra chairs for the gym anyways.”

Mark nodded and Daniel left with a cheery “See you later”. He was standing dumbly at the doorway, watching Daniel’s retreating back as he walked down the hallway, greeting other students along the way.

‘ _Maybe this isn’t the worst idea ever_ ,’ Mark thought as he handed over the menu to the classmate that was going to take over his spot.

-

Kang Daniel was pretty well known in their high school. As the Vice President of their student association, the founder of the school’s dance team, and just a well rounded student in general, he was very much admired by students and staffs alike. Mark heard his name around the school many times when he first entered high school. Everyone gushed over how amazing Kang Daniel was, how everyone wanted to be close to him. It made Mark curious as to who this praised about man really was. He never really had a proper conversation with Daniel before, just seen him in the hallways from time to time.

At the beginning of sophomore year, Mark’s teacher encouraged him to become an English tutor for students who needed help and he would get extra credit for. Of course not being able to turn down the additional bump in his grade, he took the offer and tutored students in English.

During his second week as a tutor, to his surprise, the one and only Kang Daniel stepped into the classroom asking if Mark could look over his English assignment for him. Mark’s first impression of him was that he was extremely attractive with his broad frame, long legs, and bright smile. He almost didn’t catch what the senior said as he was in a daze, looking at Daniel with a lost for words. Mark always suspected Daniel to excel in all his classes, but of course not everyone is perfect.

Ever since then, Daniel had been going to Mark every Friday after class for help with his English assignments. From their time together, Mark gathered that the man was really easy to get along with, always asked him how his day was, joked around occasionally but was quite serious during their sessions. There were times when Daniel would bring extra snacks and drinks for Mark, saying how it was a way to repay him for all the tutoring and promised Mark that once he graduated, he’ll take him to dinner. Daniel was nice and it was really easy for Mark to fall for him.

Mark didn’t really know when he started crushing on the senior. Maybe it started when Daniel brought him his favorite ice cream from the convenient store. Or when Daniel lend him his umbrella when it started raining one evening after their tutor session cause he forgot his. Or when Daniel would recount his day and just babble about random things, yet Mark would be listening intently. It was the little things that made Mark’s heart fluttered and he just desperately wanted to become closer to the senior before he was going to graduate and leave for college.

But Mark doubted that he would ever have a chance considering the amount of people constantly by Daniel’s side. Everyone wanted a piece of Kang Daniel; he was handsome and well mannered and it made Mark’s heart ached just a bit when he thought about how easy it would be for Daniel to date a pretty girl and forget about him. However, Mark refused to be brought down by his own thoughts and treasured his moments with the senior that other people would be envious for.

-

During his break, Mark was strolling down the hallway, looking into other classrooms to see what they were doing. Usually, this would be the time where he would go and actually enjoy the festivities, but right now the only thing on his mind was that he couldn’t wait to go back to his shift and see Daniel. He walked around the school, greeted some of his friends along the way and politely turned them down when they offered to hang out. He wanted to get back to his classroom as quick as possible when his break was over.

Mark literally sprinted back to his classroom when his break ended, taking over for Jungwoo as one of the servers this time. He placed his cat ears and tail back on much more enthusiastically this time and noticed Yukhei staring at him with an amused expression.

“Why are you all giddy for?” Yukhei questioned.

“None of your business.”

“Hmm.. could it be because of Daniel sunbae?” Yukhei asked, a finger tapping his chin.

“W-what? No. What?” Mark stuttered, taken aback by how quickly his friend caught on.

“Please Mark. You look at him with the biggest heart eyes ever, it’s disgusting,” Yukhei said, feigning a repulsed look.

“I do not!” Mark fought back, puffing his cheeks out.

“Yeah yeah. Whatever you say. Anyways, start taking orders will you,” his friend said with a roll of his eyes.

Mark pouted, was his crush that obvious? He hoped Daniel doesn’t find out or he’ll never live it down. While high school was stressful and with the upcoming exams and the pressure to do better, the one constant happiness that he had was his time he got to spend with Daniel. If he were to ever find out that Mark had a crush on him, he’d probably never look at him again. Mark didn’t want to risk it.

Mark started taking orders for some students who came in. They actually got to borrow the espresso machine from the teacher’s lounge and the bakery near their school donated pastries to them specifically for this event. They weren’t the best at making coffee but they were trying their best. For the students that don’t drink coffee, they also had a variety of different soft drinks and juices that they can mix up into a mocktail or teas. Despite Mark initially disliking this idea, it was quite fun and it took his mind off of everything else.

Just as Mark finished taking an order, he turned around and walked straight into someone’s chest.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Mark exclaimed, stumbling back before glancing at who he bumped into. Daniel was staring down at him with a grin, arm around the smaller boy’s waist to steady him.

“My fault. I scared you,” Daniel said, sliding his arm away as Mark regained his footing.

“S-sunbae! You’re here!” Mark exclaimed, face literally brightening up and he swore he saw Yukhei from the corner of his eye fake gagging.

“Yep, I promised didn’t I?”

Mark nodded and quickly guided him to an empty seat.

“Here’s our menu. I need to make an order and I’ll get back to you, sunbae!” Mark said, handing Daniel their simple menu that listed the couple items that they have. He quickly left to make the drink for the other student that he took an order for earlier and served it to her before rushing back to Daniel.

“So, what would you like?” Mark asked.

“I’ll just take a hot americano,” Daniel replied, handing back the menu to Mark.

“Ok. I’ll be right back.”

Mark was glad that Daniel ordered an americano because it was one of the easiest drinks to make; just a shot of espresso and water so it was quite impossible for Mark to mess up. He made the drink and walked back to Daniel and placed the cup of steaming coffee in front of him.

“Thanks. Do you want to sit down for a bit?” Daniel asked, nodding at the seat in front of him.

“Oh I don’t know. I’m still on my shift.”

“Come on, Mark. I wasn’t able to see you last Friday cause of dance practice. I missed you.”

Mark’s traitorous heart skipped a beat cause _oh my god_ Kang Daniel missed him. He refused to get ahead of himself, but there was an evident pout on Daniel’s face and it truly seemed as if the older student wanted to spend time with him.

“O-ok. I’ll sit for a bit.” Mark grabbed the chair and sat in front of Daniel.

“You’re classroom theme is super nice. Our class is hosting the sport games in the gym. I was suppose to be keeping scores for one of the games, but I’ve got Jaehwan to cover for me,” Daniel explained.

“Oh wow can’t believe the Vice President is skipping out on his duties,” Mark joked.

Daniel chuckled, “Nah, they won’t miss me there. Plus, I rather be spending that time here.”

“O-oh.” Mark was a little bit lost for words, not sure what to say and replied with a weak, “Really?” Did Daniel actually take time out of his busy day to see him?

“Yeah! Like I said, I love cat cafes and the coffee isn’t half bad.”

Mark bit the inside of his mouth. Of course Daniel wasn’t exclusively here for him, what was he thinking? He visibly slumped back into the chair, eye casted down at the table between them. Daniel seemed to notice the shift in Mark’s mood and quickly changed the topic.

“So how was your day today?”

“Well, for the most part just greeting people and serving drinks in this silly get up.”

“I told you it looks cute! Especially on you,” Daniel said with a wink.

Mark sputtered, trying to find the right words to say but ended up making a pathetic jumbled noise. Daniel reached his hand out to stroke at Mark’s fake ears again and softly petting at Mark’s hair. It was almost like an immediate reaction, the way Mark leaned into his touch and Daniel seemed to enjoy petting him.

“You remind of one of my cats, Rooney. Always a good girl,” Daniel stated, fingers making it’s way to scratch behind Mark’s actual ear like you would a cat. The sudden action made Mark jump, he wasn’t expecting him to touch behind his ear where he was quite sensitive. An embarrassing gasp came out of Mark as his knees hit the table and the cup of coffee went tumbling off the surface and spilling right onto Mark’s lap.

Daniel’s eyes widen as Mark yelped when the hot liquid spilled all over his pants and leapt from his seat. Everyone turned to look at them, shocked expressions on all their faces and all Mark wanted to do was hide.

“Shit Mark, are you ok?” Daniel asked, concerned laced in his voice.

“Y-yeah yeah. I just need to change my pants,” Mark replied quickly. His face was burning red, the embarrassment filling him to his core and he was hating all the attention he was getting right then. He walked to his locker and pulled out a pair of sweatpants that he kept with him and rushed out of the classroom. He vaguely registered the footsteps behind him, but he was focused on going to the bathroom to change.

The bathroom had a long line on students and Mark groaned, not wanted to stay in his stained khakis any longer. There was a tug on his arm and suddenly he was being dragged away. Daniel was pulling him along and Mark didn’t have the time to question him until he was pulled into the infirmary room. Daniel shut the door behind them and Mark realized that the nurse wasn’t even there.

“I.. W-what?” Mark stuttered.

“The coffee was really hot, you could of burned yourself. Let me see,” Daniel said.

“L-let you see?”

“Yeah it was kind of my fault, so let me help.”

“You don’t have to sunbae. I’m ok...”

Daniel stood, arms crossed and it was evident that he wasn’t going to leave. Mark was frozen, didn’t know what to do at this point while standing in coffee soaked pants.

“Ok fine. But can you turn around please,” Mark muttered.

Daniel nodded, turning to face the door to give Mark some privacy as he took off his khakis. A few shuffling noises, then a cough and a “ok you can turn back around” had Daniel facing Mark again. It was Daniel’s turn to blush as he took in the boy in front him, his legs exposed and hands pulling at the ends of his white button down to cover himself. It really did not help that Mark didn’t bother taking off his cat ears and tail.

Mark looked so tiny. Technically, Mark is significantly shorter than Daniel but at this moment, with the boy standing timidly in his white button down with those damned cat ears and tail with no pants on looking shyly at the floor had Daniel thinking how nicely he would fit in his arms. But it wasn’t the time for Daniel to be thinking with his dick as he walked towards Mark and patted the bed behind him to get him to sit.

When Mark sat on the bed, his shirt rod up a bit, showing more of his milky skin but then Daniel noticed the red mark on the upper part of his thigh. Daniel knelt down and absentmindedly reached his hand out to touch at the burn. The hiss that came out of Mark’s mouth made Daniel hastily retracted his hand.

“Sorry, does it hurt?”

“It stings a little..”

“Let me find an ointment.”

Daniel stood up to search around the infirmary, pulling open random cabinets and drawers and rummaging through them. As Daniel raided the place, Mark sat back watching the older male look for something to help with his burn. It was weird. Why would Daniel give Mark, out of everyone else, this much attention? Maybe Daniel was just that nice of a person and of course he would jump to help any student who was in pain. But this situation was a bit more than that cause Mark was sat pants-less in an empty room with him. It was certainly weird and Mark’s mind filled with useless thoughts.

Mark was startled out of his thoughts as Daniel made an _ah-ha_ noise and held up a cooling ointment.

“This should help alleviate the pain,” Daniel said, walking back over to Mark and crouching down. He unscrew the cap and just as he was about to squeeze some on his finger, Mark grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“It’s fine sunbae! I can do it myself,” Mark blurted out.

Daniel just waved his hands away, ignoring him and squeezing a bit of the ointment onto his finger. He held Mark’s hand down with his free hand as he started to spread the ointment over the burn. Mark gasped and he wasn’t sure if it was from the uncomfortable stinging that came from Daniel rubbing at the burn or the fact that Daniel was _touching_ his upper thigh.

As Daniel kept on rubbing ointment onto his burn, Mark was silently freaking out to himself. He just couldn’t believe what was happening. The guy he had a major crush on was currently knelt between his thighs and applying ointment to his burn. Never in a hundred years would Mark ever imagine this happening to him, yet here he was. There were two things that Mark registered at that moment which was Daniel’s hands are really soft and they’re moving towards his inner thigh where he was extremely sensitive.

The moan that slipped out of Mark was completely unintentional and he immediately clasped a hand over his mouth as Daniel head shot up to look at him.

“I’m... I’m sorry,” Mark mumbled, mortified.

“O-oh. No. It’s okay. Did it hurt?”

Mark shook his head. “I’m, uhm, I’m just a bit sensitive.”

Daniel stared at Mark like he just told him his deepest, darkest secret. Daniel swallowed and for a second, it seemed as if he was having an internal conflict with himself until he locked eyes again with Mark and purposefully pressed into that exact same spot again. It caused a shiver to run through Mark’s body and he was about to let another moan slip before biting the inside of his mouth.

“What was that for?” Mark wheezed, trying to close his thighs but Daniel had a stern hand on his knee to keep them apart.

“Sensitive... just like a cat huh?” Daniel said, cocking his head to the side in a curious manner.

Mark for the third time today was at a lost for words. Daniel sure did have a way of leaving him speechless. Mark wasn’t entirely sure what the other was up to, but the way his huge hands were wrapped around his thighs made Mark just not want to think anymore and let Daniel do whatever he wanted. But they shouldn’t and they can’t because they were still in school and whatever they were doing was not allowed.

“Sunbae.. what are you doing?” Mark asked cautiously.

He watched Daniel’s tongue sneak out of his mouth to lick at his lips and Mark’s heart started beating rapidly.

“Let me take care of you, Mark,” Daniel whispered lowly. Mark wanted to ask what he meant, but the words were stuck in his throat as Daniel tuck a piece of hair behind Mark’s ear and scratched at the spot that caused Mark to spill the hot beverage on his pants. Mark jolted, a little sigh coming out of his parted lips as a tingling sensation spread through his body.

“You like that, don’t you?”

Mark hummed, pressing his face into Daniel’s palm.

“Such a good kitty.”

_Oh_. That does something to Mark. As Daniel continued to scratch his ear and press into his sensitive thighs, all he could think about was Daniel calling him a good kitty. A whine rose from his throat, face tinted pink and he shifted on the bed. He glanced down and god why does he have to get hard now?

Daniel also noticed the uncomfortable tent in his underwear and he tried to hide the smile that was threatening to spread over his face. Mark is so adorable and Daniel just wanted to devour him.

“Markie~ Seems like you have another problem,” Daniel said in a teasing tone. Mark turned a darker shade of pink, embarrassment flooding through his veins as he hid his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck.

“Sunbae don’t laugh. Please let me go, I’m embarrassed,” Mark muttered.

“Aw I can’t possibly let a kitty as cute as you go. Don’t be embarrassed. Let me help.”

Mark snapped his head up and retorted, “B-but we’re in school! Someone will come in!”

“Don’t worry. I locked it. No one will disturb us.”

Mark just really can’t believe what was happening. The Kang Daniel, the most beloved student in their school and the guy who he just so happened to have a crush on is telling him to his face that he’ll help him get off. Mark blinked at him.

“Come on, let me repay you for all the tutoring you’ve given me,” Daniel urged, fingers moving to scratch under Mark’s chin and the younger boy literally melted at his touch and all he could do was comply.

“... okay,” Mark whispered, too afraid to speak any louder.

“You really are so cute Mark,” Daniel replied. Then he was pushing Mark back onto the mattress, splaying him out on the bed that was used for students who actually needed to rest yet here they are about to christen it. Daniel popped open the buttons on Mark’s shirt, revealing the boy’s small frame and dusky pink nipples. Mark momentarily forgot that he had on the cat ears and made a move to take it off, but Daniel was quicker as he grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Don’t. Leave them on,” was all Daniel said before he was pulling off Mark’s underwear to free the ache between his legs. Mark yelped as he was being exposed so suddenly and he quickly closed his legs, hiding his erection.

But Daniel didn’t like that as he smacked the side of his thigh, making a _tsk_ sound.

“Bad kitty.”

Shame flushed through Mark as his dick twitched at Daniel’s taunting words. He had no idea how bad this would affect him, with the way Daniel’s eyes filled with desire and his big hands clenching around his hips that would most likely leave a mark later on, Mark gradually parted his legs to let the older male sit between them.

“That’s better.”

Daniel wrapped a hand around Mark’s cock and gave it a few languid strokes. Mark’s hips twitched, mesmerized at how big Daniel’s hand was that it almost covered his whole dick. It made Mark feel incredibly small and he couldn’t say that he hated it. Small pants left his mouth as Daniel worked his cock, the slide getting wetter with how Mark was leaking. A particular rub at the underside of the head had Mark gasping out loud, so Daniel leaned down to block the noise with a kiss.

Mark’s heart was just about to burst out of his chest. Mark doesn’t think he can handle this anymore. Daniel was actually kissing him. And he was kissing him good. With the way he was moving his lips had Mark throwing his arms around Daniel’s neck to keep him from going anywhere. In the back of his mind, Mark thought about all the other girls that Daniel probably had kissed before and it made him upset. Without a thought, Mark pressed back eagerly into the kiss and biting down a bit too harshly on Daniel’s bottom lip.

“Oh, aren’t you a little feisty one,” Daniel said with a smirk. There was a teeth indent left behind and Mark let his tongue run over it as an apology.

“Hmm. You really are a kitty,” Daniel hummed, amused.

Daniel continued to stroke at his wet cock, Mark relishing at how nice it feels. A thumb pressed against his perineum, rubbing at the area before moving a bit down to his entrance. Mark shuddered when he felt the finger rub at his puckered rim and all he wanted was more. He canted his hips back hoping Daniel understood what he wanted.

“You’re so needy, baby. Wait a second,” Daniel said, getting off the bed. Mark whined at the lost of body heat, hands reaching out in a grabbing motion to get Daniel back between his legs.

“Be patient. Let me get something.” Daniel opened a couple of drawers, mumbling to himself, “where was it” before pulling out a jar of coconut oil. Technically, the coconut oil was used for dry skin, but it wasn’t a bad substitute for lube during a time like this. Daniel walked back and settled himself in his previous position, unscrewed the jar and dipped his fingers into the oil. The sweet scent filled Mark’s nose as two fingers were pressed at his entrance again. With a few teasing rubs, Daniel pushed his fingers inside Mark’s tight little hole.

“That went in pretty easy. Do you play with yourself?”

When Mark didn’t answer, Daniel twisted his fingers in and out of his hole in a rapid manner that has the boy arching his back and crying out.

“S-sometimes! _Ahh_ ~ slow down sunbae,” Mark yelped.

“What a naughty kitten.”

Daniel curled his fingers, making Mark quiver at how Daniel was hitting all the right places. Slipping another finger in, Daniel bent down to lap at one of Mark’s perky nipples. Mark drew in a sharp breath, mouth falling open as Daniel worked three fingers inside of him and his tongue running against his nipple. He clenched significantly tighter around Daniel’s digits as he bit down on Mark’s little nub.

Daniel pulled his mouth away, observing Mark’s blissed out expression. “God, you’re sensitive everywhere huh? Your insides are tightening so much.” Daniel thrusted his fingers in slightly harsher and was delighted in the way Mark trembled in his hold. He aimed his thrusts at Mark’s sweet spot causing the boy’s legs to fall open even more as he tried to grind his hips back to get the fingers in him deeper. Daniel held his hips down, not letting him move as he went on teasing the bundle of nerves until Mark was a panting mess.

“Your expression is so sexy. Keep making that face for me, kitty.”

Mark was letting out high pitched whines and he really didn’t care at this point if anyone could here them from outside. He wanted more, more, _more_. The fingers that were spreading him open was so close to making him cum and he was going to spill over but Daniel suddenly pulled his fingers out much to Mark’s displeasure.

“W-why?” Mark cried, lips forming a pout that Daniel gladly kissed away.

“I want you to cum on my cock.”

Mark gulped, his body thrumming with anticipation as Daniel undid his slacks, pulled it down along with his briefs. The hard cock that slapped against his crisp white shirt had Mark’s mouth watering. Of all the times he dreamt about how Daniel’s dick would look like, his imagination was no match to the real thing in front of him. Like everything else about him, Daniel was big. Mark was tempted to wrap his lips around it to see if he can fit it inside his mouth, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to and it kind of excited him.

Daniel patted his thigh and then Mark was being manhandled to his front. Surely Daniel using his strength shouldn’t turn Mark on even more, but it does. Pressing a hand against Mark’s shoulder blades, he pushed him down, chest flat against the bed.

“Arch your back for me. Just like that kitty,” Daniel ordered. Mark pushed his hips up, doing his best to accentuate his body line. The tail that was still tied around his waist fell to the side and Daniel twirled the fake tail in his hand and tugged. Mark blushed, not use to being in such a revealing position with his slippery wet hole clenching around nothing and his hard cock bobbing pitifully. Daniel used the tail almost like a leash, dragging his body back until Daniel’s cock head bumped against Mark’s quivering hole.

“Are you ready?”

Mark could only nod in response, wiggling his hips back to entice the older male. Daniel sneered, watching the needy boy grind on his dick like a cat in heat. He decided to be nice to him and not wanting to wait any longer, he sank his thick girth inside Mark’s tight heat. The cry that Mark lets out was quite loud, startling them both and Daniel quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

“Shhh, don’t want anyone to hear right?”

Mark nodded weakly as Daniel fucked into the boy in a messy pace. Daniel groaned into Mark’s ear, relishing the feeling of Mark swallowing him whole each time Daniel pushes his cock in him. He rutted into the boy underneath him, letting himself drown in the pleasure that was Mark’s heavenly body.

“You like me filling your little hole hm? You like being stuff full of cock, kitten?” Daniel grunted, aiming a particularly hard jab at his prostate.

“Y-yes, you _oh_ you feel so good sunbae,” Mark moaned out. Daniel felt so good inside of him, he could feel his wall stretching to accommodate Daniel’s cock. The older pressed a kiss behind Mark’s ear that made his hips jerk back and breath stagger. Mark was so overwhelmed, he was being held by Daniel in the most intimate way possible when a few hours ago he swore he would never be able to even hold his hand. It was too much.

“I want to make you mine, Mark. So bad. You don’t know how much I’ve wanted this,” Daniel suddenly confessed, his words mumbled against Mark’s skin but Mark heard him clearly. Mark eyes widen, heart pounding to the point where he could hear it in his ears. Daniel kept grinding his hips into Mark, his cock bumping against his prostate with each thrust. Mark’s mind was completely muddled and he wasn’t sure if the words that Daniel’s said was true or just the heat of the moment kind of thing, but Mark couldn’t care. His eyes rolled back, hands gripping the thin sheets under him so tight that he might just rip through them.

“Let me have you, Mark. Be mine,” Daniel said louder this time.

Everything came crashing down on Mark. He didn’t know what to think anymore and he’s gasping out, “L-like you... I like you sunbae. A lot.” It was definitely a spur of the moment confession that Mark wasn’t expecting to come out of him. Sure he definitely imagined different ways on how he would confess to Daniel, but it would have never been when his dick was far up Mark’s ass, but he figured better now than never.

Daniel’s movement stuttered a bit as he lifted his head from being buried in Mark’s back. There was a pause, Daniel didn’t move and Mark was starting to become self conscious with the way he blurted out his feelings for Daniel. Maybe he didn’t actually feel the same way and just wanted Mark in a sexual term.

“Please move,” Mark muttered, squirming at the feeling of Daniel cock just sitting still inside of him.

“Wait. Really?”

Mark looked back at Daniel’s stunned expression.

“Really what?”

“You.. like me?”

Mark quickly turned away, no words coming out of his mouth. He nodded and buried his face in his arms, refusing to look at the other. There was silence and then a sigh of relief.

“Thank god,” Daniel huffed out, circling his arms around Mark’s waist and pulling his body against his own. Daniel nosed his way to Mark’s face, coaxing the boy out of hiding and when he finally turned his head towards Daniel, the older capture his lips into a deep kiss. Daniel resumed fucking into him, the moans being forced out of Mark’s mouth with each thrust and Daniel swallowed each and every one of them.

Mark was so close with the way Daniel was buried to the hilt and just grinding his cock against his prostate. Sparks of white hot pleasure coursed through his body, making him tremble and gasp. He reached between his legs to jerk himself off, but Daniel snatched his hand away and pulled out.

“N-No!” Mark was going to cry.

“Turn around. I want to see you when you cum.”

Mark weakly turned around, his legs were about to give up on him and it was nice to finally be able to lay on his back. Daniel wasted no time to push his cock back into him and Mark mewled at being filled once more. Daniel was fucked into him so hard, the bed shook and the cat ears on his head was slowly slipping off. If Mark actually had a tail, it would be flicking around delightfully. His legs tightened around Daniel’s waist, panting harshly at the way Daniel didn’t let up.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum. Gonna fill you up, kitty,” Daniel groaned out, his hips slamming against Mark’s ass which was surely going to leave a red mark. Mark whimpered, fingernails clawing down Daniel’s back.

“Shit! Cumming!” Daniel growled, hips stuttering as he filled Mark with his cum. Mark was breathless, the warm cum filling him and Daniel’s cock throbbing inside tipped him over the edge and ropes of white shot out of his dick. Mark let the few stray tears fall from his eyes when he came as Daniel fucked him through his orgasm.

As they both gradually came down from their high, Mark kept his legs locked around Daniel’s waist to prevent him from moving away. Mark throat felt dry, his chest heaving as he stared at Daniel’s handsome face drenched in sweat.

“Stay inside me for a bit,” Mark muttered sleepily. His whole body felt sore and his lower back was already aching, but he was so content that he never wanted to move. He felt so warm in Daniel’s embrace and he wished that they could stay like this forever.

“Baby, wish we could but we need to clean up,” Daniel replied, trying to unlock Mark’s ankles behind him. Daniel was growing soft inside Mark and it was a strange feeling, but he really didn’t mind it. Mark reluctantly let go, allowing Daniel to slip his spent cock out of the boy. The sudden emptiness and the feeling of cum dripping out of him made him shiver.

“Let me clean you up,” Daniel said, tucking himself back into his pants and taking a pack of wet wipes from a nearby table to clean the cum off Mark’s stomach and inner thighs. Mark watched the senior carefully lift his leg to clean him and there was a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Daniel really was so sweet and he cared for Mark and god does Mark want him in every way possible.

“So, uhm. We did this in the wrong order, didn’t we?” Daniel spoke up, chuckling at himself.

Mark tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I was suppose to take you out first before we ended up in bed together,” Daniel explained.

“Take... me out?”

“On a date. I promised you a date after I graduated, didn’t I?”

Mark looked at him, stunned. “Date? You mean, the dinner? I thought that was just a way of you saying thank you.”

“No! I mean, yes. But no. Mark, I wanted to ask you out for so long,” Daniel sighed, cupping Mark’s face in his palms.

“W-what? You did?”

“Yeah. I just. Never had the courage to, so the dinner as a repayment was my lame way of asking you out.”

Mark sat dumbly, looking into Daniel’s sincere eyes. Maybe they both were a bit dumb. Mark had no idea that Daniel felt that way as Mark himself always pushed his own feelings away in fear that it would make Daniel uncomfortable, but little did he know Daniel was also doing the same.

“Sunbae, do you ... really like me?”

The smile on Daniel’s face was blindly when he replied, “Yes, I really like you.”

Mark pulled Daniel on top of him into a hug and he didn’t care if his weight was crushing his aching body. He was just so elated, he could burst. Daniel laughed, pulling the small boy closer and pressing tons of kisses over his face.

“And you looked so fucking adorable today, I couldn’t stop myself.” Daniel admitted.

Mark blushed, hiding his face in Daniel’s broad chest. As they laid on the dirty bed in the school infirmary room hugging each other, Mark didn’t care about much else. He didn’t care that he was probably missing the performance that was being held in their auditorium. He didn’t care if he disappeared for majority of his shift. He just wanted to stay snuggled in Daniel’s embrace. Mark was so happy.

A knock startled the both of them as they quickly pulled away, but remembered that the door was locked so no one could come in and see the state that they were in.

“Uhm,” came a uncertain voice from the under side of the door. “If you guys are done, can Mark come back and help us clean up the classroom?” It ended with an awkward cough and Mark groaned, he could tell it was Yukhei on the other side snickering to himself.

“Fuck, he’s never gonna let this go.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/luvyounie)  
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/luvyounie)


End file.
